warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowfeather Meets The Toothfairy
Crowfeather was walking in the rain. It was a dark night, and he didn't see a stone in the path in front of him. He fell into the dirt on his face... The light of the full moon washed over the gathering. Crowfeather was sitting next to the ThunderClan medicine cat, Leafpool. "Leafpool," he began. "I tripped the other night and got a faceplant. What should I do?" Leafpool replied, "In ThunderClan, young warriors and apprentices, when they lose teeth, they put them under their nests. In the morning, it's gone, and there is a peice of fresh-kill in its place!" Crowfeather looked at her in amazement. "Wow!" he mewed. "I'll do that!" When WindClan returned to their Camp, Crowfeather went straight to his nest. He stuck the tooth under his nest and curled up, fast asleep. He slept deeply, and in the morning he felt uncomfortable. He looked under his enst and the biggest rabbit he'd ever seen was lying there! He grabbed it and slung it onto the fresh-kill pile. That night, Crowfeather realized he wouldn't have to hunt for his Clan anymore if the tooth fairy came every night. He slunk to the Thunerclan border and waited for a border patrol to come. When one finally did, he waited for one cat to go off alone. A young orange warrior split off from the group. "Don't wait for me!" Squirrelflight called back to the patrol. Crowfeather sighed. He didn't want to, but she would have to do. He sprang out of teh bushes and slugged Squirrelfight in the mouth. Three teeth came out, and he grabbed then and bounded away. When he got back to Camp, he went to his nest again and stuck the teeth under his nest. Then he sat next to it, waiting so he could catch the toothfairy. Suddenly, in a poof of black smoke, a dappled she-cat wearing a pink dress suddenly appeared, hovering in midair with her black scaly wings. She waved her pink frilly wand and sparkly dust covered his nest. He leaped on the fairy and pinned her. "A-hah!" he growled triumphantly. "Let go of me!" squeaked Spottedleaf the toothfairy. "I'm here for the teeth!" Crowfeather growled. "You have to give me all your fresh-kill! Now!" "No way," she squeaked indignantly. "You owe me three peices of fresh-kill already, for stealing Squirrelflight's teeth. Be careful, or I will give you my curse." He let go and backed away, wailing. "Don't kill me! I don't wanna be cursed!" "Too bad. If you don't go out and fetch me five of the biggest rabbits, now, I will curse you!" Crowfeather raced out of Camp. He returned many hours later, ten huge rabbits in his jaws and slung over his back. He dropped them in front of Spottedleaf. "Here," he panted, collapsing on the ground in front of her. She disappeared in a poof of black smoke, taking the rabbits with her. Back in StarClan, Spottedleaf was sitting next to a pool of water, munching a huge rabbit. She chuckled. "Sucker." Category:Fan Fictions